In The Silhouette of an Old Tree Fort
by Flynt Coal
Summary: (Multichaptered KomaHina fluff) A young Hinata builds a tree fort, which in turn becomes an incredible symbol of the relationship between him and the most important person in his life.
1. Chapter 1

Hinata looked the tree fort up and down. Sure, it had a few notches and flaws (okay, maybe more than a few), but to be honest, he was exhausted, and really didn't want to build anymore, or really, ever again. A house builder would likely cringe at the barbarous, lazy disgrace of a structure, complete with creaking and dangling pieces of wood and planks both too long and small poorly nailed to the walls, hanging in place by only the sheer mercy of the universe, but hey, he was only nine.

He had built the entire thing himself too, with some help from his parents. Admittedly the parts that looked study and reasonable weren't the parts he built, but all in all Hinata didn't care much. It was done, and it was now his for the taking.

He scampered up the trunk of the tree and reached for the rope feebly, slowly lugging himself up to the fort until he could take hold of the planks to reach the base.

When he did reach the top, the "room" inside seemed small and compact, but just right at the same time. He smiled at the poster of Hope's Peak Academy that was pinned against the wall crookedly, and turned to look out the window. Hinata knew he would be going there someday, and would spend time staring at the poster in admiration. Truthfully, it would probably blow away or get damaged in here, but Hinata didn't really consider that. Again, he was nine.

He looked around the empty tree fort, and sighed, wondering how fun it would be to be in here with a group of friends, socializing and playing games. Hinata wasn't really the best at making friends, and never really had any, or any close ones at least-

Something other than his train of thought stole Hinata's attention. There was a hand grabbing on the window, and the sound of wheezing coming from below. Another hand grabbed on the walls, next to the first. Hinata sort of stared in confusion, unable to surely comprehend how to react. There was clearly someone there, and although he figured he should say something, nothing that worked sprung to mind. The situation as a whole was awfully weird, and he didn't really plan what to do if some person tried to invade his fort.

Hinata settled for helping the individual up, and snatched their hand.

It was probably a bad decision. The person below gasped and flinched from the unexpected touch, and inevitably let go, in what would have resulted in them falling to the ground. The only problem is, Hinata was holding on, and was dragged halfway out the window, releasing a cry of surprise upon the sudden surge forward. He forced all of his might into keeping himself and the stranger from tumbling to the floor, while reeling backwards to bring them both up again.

It wasn't pretty, but eventually the pair both managed to scamper into the tree fort, covered with bruises and cuts. Now was the first time Hinata managed to get an actual look at the person, since he was in a bit of a state of panic before.

The stranger plucked a few twigs from his fluffy mass of marshmallowy hair, and gave Hinata a playful grin. He was about Hinata's age as well. Ashy, grey eyes that glistened with curiosity and amusement gazed at him. Hinata glared back with a tad of cautious hostility, making sure to keep his distance.

"Ah.. sorry about that. I was interested in this fort and wanted to see it, is all." He stated without care, in a raspy, dry tone.

The explanation only made Hinata even more puzzled. Who just intrudes someone else's treefort without asking or even knowing the person?!

"I'm Komaeda, in case you were wondering. May I ask your name?"

Hinata blinked. "U...uh. Hinata." Komaeda smiled warmly and looked about the fort, stopping on the drooping poster. "Ah, Hinata-kun. That is truly a wonderful school… it's completely flooding with hope, isn't it!"

Hinata's stiffened arms relaxed a little upon noticing that Komaeda was talking about Hope's Peak. It was one of his main passions, after all, and it wasn't very common he found someone who had any interest in it. He found it a little calming to chat about it. "Yeah… I really want to go there someday…"

"I know I wouldn't. Someone talentless and useless as me shouldn't even imagine going near such an amazing place. I have no doubt someone like you has potential to go there, though!" Before Hinata had a chance to object to the self-depreciation, the last sentence took away his words. "Really… I have… potential…?" Hinata pondered slowly, allowing himself to take in the full feel of what Komaeda had said. How long ago had anyone told him he had a chance to live up to his dreams and make it to the prestigious school he had loved so much? Had anyone ever, actually…?

"Oh, I'm sorry, Hinata-kun! I should leave, you're probably angry and confused about me invading your lovely fort like this." Komaeda sighed, stepping over the window slowly. "It was certainly nice to meet you!"

Hinata lunged forward all of a sudden on impulse, and grabbed Komaeda's wrist before he jumped (this time not dropping both of them out the window). "Wait! Komaeda…!"

The other boy turned, and looked back at him and cocked his head to the side, looking expectantly. Hinata frowned, unsure why he had stopped him. "Will… you stay just a little longer? Just for a bit at least…?"

When he saw Komaeda beam, and nod enthusiastically, he knew why he had.

"If that's what you would like, certainly."

Hinata had wanted a friend.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a year since the pair had met in that tree house, and had continued to meet there regularly over the months. Outside of the fort, Hinata had never seen Komaeda once, whether at school or anywhere else. He had found this odd, but didn't really matter. What did matter was the war being waged in the yard. Soldiers dashed around in preparation, wary and anxious, but not Captain Hinata. He was, in fact, ready for anything.

At this moment, Captain Hinata adjusted his proud paper hat, and rolled up a sheet of paper to create a telescope. He surveyed the land below the tower with extreme caution, but his fear was justified. The enemy was a strong one, and clever too… and their army could be just about anywhere…

A berry tapped his chin from below. The tower's soldier's panicked, eagerly struggling to locate the enemy while securing all areas for attack. Captain Hinata remained calm, and was clearly as impressive and wise as he said he was. All the soldiers stood in awe while-

another assault by berry while his back was turned. A shuffling and exposed white hair in the bushes gave Hinata- Sorry, CAPTAIN Hinata a clear idea of where the enemy stood hidden. He plucked more berries from the tree and threw relentlessly.

"Where'd you go, cowards?" He roared, impressively and wisely as always. The brunette was thrilled. There wasn't much he enjoyed more than playing "Raid the tower" with Komaeda.

There are two outcomes of playing with him. One, Komaeda let Hinata win. He almost always did that, and it was as obvious as the sky is blue. Two, after constant pestering about actually trying, Komaeda would win. Inevitably. But today was going to be different. Today not only Hinata would and could win, but fairly too. A true victory. All that was necessary was finding him.

He scanned the scene swiftly. Komaeda hid remarkably well, he had to admit. So much that "All that was necessary was finding him." is a considerable understatement to the difficulty. How could someone with bright white hair like that hide so well, anyways? This guy… sometimes I think he just turns into a blade of grass…

Truth is, Komaeda wasn't exactly hiding in the battlefield. He had pressed against the tree, looking up at the fort. The cracks in the wood flooring revealed Hinata's shoes, and this provided him with the knowledge of where Hinata was. He scaled the tree stealthily, preparing an attack from behind. Komaeda considered letting Hinata win easily as usual, but he had promised to put in effort.

He peeked over the edge, and watched the foe obliviously stare over the opposite edge. If he could just reach the enemy flag…

Without warning, Hinata whipped around, and startled Komaeda before throwing a stick at him.

"Ow. Hah… what was that?" Komaeda smiled carelessly.

Hinata paused. "Um… a battering ram!"

"Why would you use a battering ram if you're on defense?" Komaeda perked his head to the side in confusion

the brunette frowned. "What do you mean?"

"They're usually used for breaking down a barricade or door, so it would make more sense for the attacking team to have it… but I suppose you can use it too for knocking down my soldiers if you wanted to, of course!"

Hinata drooped. He didn't really know that. So much for looking impressive and wise.

"Unpause game." Komaeda climbed over the edge and gripped the red flag before leaping back to the ground, satisfied.

"Hey!" Hinata regained battle mode, and flung whatever he could at the fleeing Komaeda. More berries, more "battering rams". Unfortunately, he had arrived at his base unscathed.

Komaeda hunched his head down and gave a sheepish grin. "I win… sorry, Hinata-kun." The other boy glared a little, but more or less accepted that he lost. Sort of. "Whatever… did you want to play again? I'm better at offense, anyways."

"I wish, but I have to pack for the trip tomorrow." Komaeda shrugged. That's right, Komaeda's going on a trip… for quite awhile too.

As he waved goodbye to his friend, Hinata pondered Komaeda's absence. It was going to be a long two weeks without him. He was shocked he even forgot about the trip up till now. Komaeda had talked about it frequently, since he had never been on a plane before. It'll be something, that's for sure. He knew he would miss his friend dearly of course, but the white haired boy was bound to have fun there and it wasn't like he and his family weren't going to come back.

Right?


	3. Chapter 3

Hinata was in a little bit of a state of panic. It had been more than a solid month and yet Komaeda hadn't returned. Now he would check the tree fort every fifteen minutes just to be completely sure. At one point he even slept in the structure overnight (With nothing short of a sore back in the morning).

He hadn't thought his reaction would be so extreme. The assumption had been made that if Komaeda had ever stopped being friends with him for whatever reason, he would be unhappy but accept it as a fact. However, this wasn't something Hinata could just accept like it's nothing. His only friend could be in potential danger, or even dea-

No, no, he was alive. Obviously.

A few days later and Hinata was beginning to lose hope a little. Every day that went by he checked the tree fort less and less. It was night, and the brunette was staring idly out the window at the tree in sort of a trance. The moonlight splashed across pale wood, almost putting the emptiness of the fort on display. Hinata drew his eyes away and sighed, ready to prepare for bed before something caught his eye. A darkened figure had lifted itself over the fence and was scaling the tree.

Hinata stopped breathing. That's not-

A few seconds later he was rushing outside, scrambling his way up the tree trunk. Perking his head over, he realized the figure was still perched in the tree, and he recognized it.

"Komaeda!" The realization almost knocked him off the fort. Hinata flopped onto the platform completely, and looked to the other boy.

Komaeda wasn't responding. "Ko...maeda? Hello?" Hinata shuffled closer. The other boy had rolled up in a ball and wasn't moving. "Are you… okay?" Finally Komaeda lifted his head. His ashy eyes' brightness had been dulled by a flood of tears.

"Komaeda!" Hinata's first impulse was to move closer and find a way to comfort his friend, but he didn't really know how. He hadn't ever really seen him upset before. Komaeda had lowered his head again as well.

Not knowing what else to do, Hinata wrapped his arms around him. His face was directly in this messy white clump of hair, but he didn't care. It was actually incredibly soft, and made Hinata feel better himself. He wondered if this was the best course of action, but Komaeda didn't tense at all. For awhile they sat there in silence, Hinata daring not to move. It was completely quiet save for the whistle of the wind threading through the rustling leaves above them.

Eventually Komaeda did speak up, which surprised Hinata. "You didn't have to do this for someone like me, Hinata-kun." It only made Hinata's embrace tighter. "Of course I do… you're my friend. Now what happened…?"

Hinata was almost mortified. It was too much for a ten-year-old to really take in to hear that their best friend's parents were killed by impossible chances. Actually, it looked like Hinata was more upset than he was. Komaeda seemed not to be as affected as a ten year old who saw the death of their parents really should be. It was natural that he would cry of course, but…

"Are you not that hurt from this?"

The other boy looked to him, no longer crying. "Of course I am, Hinata-kun, I'm just… used to this sort of thing happening…" He wheezed.

"I really don't get it…" Hinata admitted.

Komaeda looked towards the sky, then back to him. "Neither do I…"


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey, Hinata-kun?"

Hinata raised an eyebrow. "Hrm?"

Komaeda swung a bag around carelessly. "May I ask you something?"

This had come from nowhere. It had been a lovely summer afternoon for most people, but Hinata scowled and countered that it was too scorchingly hot to function. Komaeda had convinced him to walk to the nearby gas station with him to buy something to drink, but now that they were returning, their bags were chock-full of candy. As Hinata bit into one now, he realized his friend had been rather silly and carefree today, but now he had brought up a question with a serious tone from out of the blue. It was a little worrying, but it couldn't be anything too bad. "Yeah?"

"What do you think about hope?"

"...hope?"

"Yes."

Uhh. Hope. It's good? Hinata didn't really know. He didn't have an opinion on it much. Unless he was referring to Hope's Peak's definition and goal surrounding hope, he didn't really care much about it. "I guess… it's good to be optimistic. There isn't much you can do when you're negative about everything.

"Oh? You think hope is just... optimism?"

"Maybe? Why does this even matter?"

Komaeda offered a reassuring smile. "It doesn't, of course. Where does hope come from, do you think?"

These weren't just any questions friends ask on a stroll to buy candy. Hinata eyed him suspiciously. There had to be a reason behind these, but if Komaeda was one thing, it was unreadable. "Probably… good days? Being generally happy gives people a positive outlook, I guess."

"Oh really, Hinata-kun? Wouldn't that just be temporary aspiration? I'm speaking of long term, lasting hope. Personally I think the opposite applies."

"Opposite…?" Hinata was thirteen years old, and in case anyone was unaware, thirteen year olds don't normally ponder the philosophy of hope on a regular basis. Or ever, at all. Unless, of course, they were Komaeda.

"Yes. Don't you think overcoming difficulties and situations that appear helpless can bring a sense of hope?" Komaeda inquired, digging through the bag. "It brings more than the feeling of achievement. If faced with a catastrophic problem you eventually find a solution to, it becomes a stepping stone to having the confidence to overcome anything similar. Don't you think that's what hope truly is?"

Hinata stared nervously at the boy as he selected a treat from the bag and bit it. "Well maybe… what would you mean?"

"Sey ith sumthim happenth 'nd a-"

"Can you PLEASE not eat and talk at the same time? I can't hear you, and you're probably choke."

"Haha. Say if something happened, and a loved one died. No, got murdered… would you not feel utter despair?"

"Despair… uh, I guess. That'd be awful." For some reason Komaeda sprung to mind from the statement. What would he do if Komaeda got killed? Surely-"

"And overcoming that would bring such a feeling of hope, would it not? Such hope… would truly be beautiful to see…"

"So what are you gonna do, murder someone to see this hope of yours?" He questioned cautiously. Knowing him, he might even carry through with the idea.

"No, no… I probably never will see it happen. If only, though!" Arriving back, Komaeda stumbled over the fence, and entered the tree fort. Hinata followed.

Was he crazy? Just to see a little confidence and hope in a person, he would gladly take an opportunity to kill someone? Hope that wasn't even guaranteed, but only if that individual would rise above the pain and sorrow, when there was just as much chance of them crumpling and withering into despair?

"I think I… understand, a little. I do want to understand, I know that. But you really worry me sometimes, Komaeda…"

"I'm grateful you understand, or at least attempt to. It means a lot, Hinata-kun."

"I feel like it's more complicated than what you've said."

Komaeda ran a hand through his poofy threads of hair, which seemed to be getting paler each and every day along with him increasingly raspy voice. "You've got that right… but try to understand what I have already told you, and maybe someday I can say more."

the brunette stared into the dusty irises that met his own eyes. He wondered what could be truly hidden behind them. They seemed so strange and unknown now. Did something happen? Or maybe he was always like this, and he just didn't notice until now?

He had thought he knew his friend fairly well, it had been years, after all. But now, it was clear he was dreadfully wrong. All knowledge of Komaeda whisked away, and he was aware that he knew truly knew nothing. Nothing at all.


	5. Chapter 5

Komaeda fell into yet another whooping coughing fit. This had to be the third or fourth one. Hinata grimaced, and despite the former's objections, he caved and leapt from the tree fort, scampering off inside his home for cough medicine.

Hinata paused for a second before locating his parents for the medicine. They were fourteen now, and yet… he didn't think even once Komaeda has been inside his house. It was awfully strange now that he thought about it. However, the idea of inviting his friend into his home seemed odd. The tree fort was their territory, after all.

He thanked his parents and rushed back outside where the white-haired boy was still coughing, and although he denied it, it was indisputably a painful cough. Hinata could tell just by the sound of the it.

This was no small sickness, Hinata knew at this point. The cough medicine wouldn't likely help sadly. At first they'd thought Komaeda had just fallen ill, but he had been like this for the course of a month now. No one gets sick that long.

"Not to worry-" hacking, and further coughing, "-Hinata-kun… I did as you told me to do."

"You went to see the doctor after all? I've been nagging you on to do that for weeks, Komaeda… thank god, finally…"

Komaeda chuckled in a break between his wheezing. "You're likely right… I should have done it sooner…" As the days went on, the coughing got continually worse. Hinata wished desperately that there was something he could do…

"So, what did the doctor say?" Hinata pondered. Komaeda could see the deep concern in his eyes, and admired it. He didn't deserve such care from Hinata-kun, but it still meant more to him than Hinata-kun would ever know.

"I… haven't gotten the results back. It shouldn't be long…" Hinata frowned with empathy. Even his best friend's normal voice has gotten strenuously raspy.

Komaeda noted the worry in Hinata's expression, and shuffled closer. Hinata gasped softly, realizing the white-haired boy had hugged him. "I'm going to be okay, Hinata-kun. Don't waste your worry on me, okay? I'm not that important."

Hinata looked down at the other boy, who was smiling and hugging him. He paused for a second, and moved his arms up around Komaeda, returning the hug. This startled Komaeda.

"You're important to me, Komaeda."

Komaeda stopped for an instant, absorbing the words. Then, he tightened his hug on Hinata, as if his life depended on it.

Hinata smiled warmly, and matched the hug tightness. "And don't you forget it."


	6. Chapter 6

Komaeda was sitting in the corner of the tree house, starting outwards at the moonlight, and seemed so focused on it that he didn't even notice Hinata lumber up the rope onto the fort as well. Hinata instinctively grew concerned, knowing usually Komaeda would acknowledge his presence right away, and greet him pleasantly. He immediately scooted over to where Komaeda was, and hesitantly put his hand on his shoulder. To his relief, Komaeda did not draw away from the touch.

"Hey… Komaeda, what's wrong?" Hinata had a sickening feeling of dread rising around him, like a bed of sharp nails slowly biting into his skin. It couldn't have been something that bad… right?

Komaeda looked to Hinata, and for a second, the latter thought perhaps there wasn't an issue. But there was something else in those gleaming, silver eyes. Without a word, Komaeda passed Hinata a paper he had on him. Hinata noted it was a medical form.

He took his time reading over the sheet of Komaeda's diagnosis, unsure of what to make of it all. "Lymphoma…? Frontotemporal dementia…?" Icy needles of unease and terror lined his spine as he read further.

"I wanted you to be the first to know, Hinata-kun…" He finally spoke.

Hinata ripped his eyes off the page, and looked with full fear at the other boy. "Komaeda", he whispered, unable to bring his voice much louder, "What does this all mean…?"

Komaeda bowed his head, thinking. After a minute he closed his eyes, and looked back up at Hinata's expectant face. He sighed.

"Hinata-kun...:"

The brunette's body shuddered with anxiety from the raspy, coated mutter. Once again. Hinata wrapped his arms steadily around Komaeda.

"I'm dying."

A tear fell onto Komaeda's sleeve. Komaeda looked bewildered at it, and looked to Hinata. More droplets continued to fall from the latter's face to accompany the first. When Komaeda had first received the diagnosis, he had honestly scarcely cared about his situation. If he was to die, what would it matter? He was garbage anyways. If anything it was a good thing to get rid of him. No one would care… right?

But someone did care after all. He never wanted to see Hinata-kun like this. He silently cursed himself for allowing every one of Hinata's tears one after another fall. Would his death really mean that much to his only friend, Hinata-kun? He never wanted to see Hinata-kun so hurt and saddened again.

For once in the entire span of his worthless, luckless life… Komaeda wanted to live.


	7. Chapter 7

This time Hinata was in the tree, awaiting Komaeda, who leapt through the window with little effort. Over the years, climbing into the fort had become child's play to him. However… suddenly, the window's brackets snapped, and Komaeda fell with a shout. Except Hinata was faster. He caught Komaeda's arm, and with some effort hoisted the other boy into the fort.

"Hehe, thank you, Hinata-kun.. that reminded me of the first day we met, when you saved me from falling…"

"...yeah." Hinata muttered softly.

Komaeda immediately noted his reluctance to speak. Clearly there was something on his mind, and he could guess what it was. Regardless of knowing what the issue was, he still politely inquired.

"Is something the matter, Hinata-kun?"

"What do you think...:" was the reply. Komaeda knew the topic wasn't to be avoided, so he shuffled up right besides Hinata, brushing the white strands of hair out of his eyes, which seemed to be getting whiter as time went by.

"Hinata-kun… I got the thing… "

"The thing…"

"You know…" Komaeda hesitated, "...um, life expectancy."

Hinata lifted his head and made direct eye contact with Komaeda. Now he was interested. He stared at Komaeda expectantly, and Komaeda took an instant to admire the despair in those gorgeous olive eyes. He wished if only he could witness the hope that would stem from it one day… oh well. It wasn't up to him.

"How long…" Hinata's voice wavered with disdain and fear. Komaeda sighed, frowning at Hinata.

"A year, maybe two…? Or less…"

Hinata made some sort of frustrated sigh and turned away. Komaeda shuffled closer.

"Hinata-kun… please don't get angry at me, it's not my fault."

Hinata looked up "I'm not angry at you, why would I be…? It's just… you can't die on me, no… I swear, you have some stupid, stupid bad luck. I've noticed it. You always get the crappy end of the stick. With everything! It's not fair…"

Komaeda patted Hinata's tense shoulders. "I know, I've noticed it myself, Hinata-kun."

"None of it's fair… I wish… I wish I could shoulder some of it for once, so you can be happy."

"..." Komaeda brought Hinata into a hug, "...No, you don't."

"... Eh?"

He brought himself closer. "I'd gladly deal with this kind of luck, Hinata-kun… if it means the most important person to me doesn't have to."

Hinata looked up into Komaeda's cool, ashen eyes with confusion. "Komaeda…"

Komaeda didn't let down his gaze, as he focused directly into the scared, unsure olive eyes that watched him, then looked to the floor. "Hinata-kun, if I only have this long to live… I'm sorry for asking you of this, I don't deserve it in the slightest, I'm aware, but pleas-"

"Komaeda, anything." Hinata hugged Komaeda closer to him, and snuck two fingers under Komaeda's chin, pulling up his face to meet his own. They were awfully close, but neither noticed.

"Anything…" Komaeda repeated, and Hinata nodded, watching his dying friend closely. Komaeda looked for a second like he was thinking deeply, contemplating something important, and then slid his hands over Hinata's face… and pulled it towards his own face slowly, giving the brunette plenty of time to back away if he wanted to. But he didn't. The pair closed their eyes and felt the soft touch of each other's lips on theirs. After a second, the two of them opened their eyes. Next, Hinata pulled Komaeda in closer for another, stronger kiss. Komaeda complied, moving closer as well.

"Thank you Hinata-kun… I'm sorry." He laughed sheepishly, pushing the white clumps of snowy hair wisps from his face.

Hinata smiled at the silly awkward expression on Komaeda's face. He never really noticed how cute he looked like that. "No, thank you."


	8. Chapter 8

"Pass it over, c'mon." 

"No, Hinata-kun. Don't worry about it."

"I wanna see it, Komaeda. What is it?"

"Nothing, just paper."

"What's on the paper?"

"Nothing important."

"Bullcrap. Fork it over, c'mon. It's got you excited for some reason."

"Yeah, but…"

Komaeda squirmed higher up the tree branch, clutching the sloppily opened letter closely. Hinata reached out from the room section of the tree fort towards the other boy, who was inching away.

"Don't make me climb up there, Komaeda~!"

"But the tree branch would break…"

"Then hand me the letter. I wanna see it, I won't do anything to it."

Komaeda worriedly looked to the other boy blocking his only exit from the tree branch, besides a faster, more painful way down via gravity. He looked at the letter, and back to Hinata. "It's better… if you don't see it."

Hinata paused. "But it's a good thing, whatever it is, right?"

"I suppose you could say that."

"Then pass it!"

"No."

Hinata leaned his torso on the dirty tree branch, heavily inscribed with drawings the pair had made over the years in marker. Komaeda tried inching back further, but the branch stretched downwards by the weight. He moved back down, just to be safe.

"Is it… medical reports?"

"No." 

"Is iiiit… a million dollars!

"No, Hinata-kun…"

"Is iiiiiiiit…" Hinata walked around the treehouse thinking, until his eyes landed on the torn, crude poster than had been in this fort for years, and smiled. "Is it acceptance to Hope's Peak!" He guessed jokingly.

"..."

"Is iiiiiiiiiiiit… wait, you didn't say no."

"I…" Komaeda looked down to the envelope, and touched the symbol marked on the front, the symbol of Hope's Peak Academy. He sighed, and flipped it around to show Hinata.

"You… got in…? Hinata stared, Jaw agape. "Like, actually…?"

Komaeda coolly slid down the branch and reentered the tree fort. There was no point in hiding it now.

"Hinata-kun… they ran a random selection process for entry into Hope's Peak for one person. I… I was selected. Out of luck." Komaeda spoke hesitantly. Hinata was not going to be pleased and he knew it. Komaeda knew he didn't deserve to go, and tried to reject the offer. He had seriously tried to see if he could transfer the acceptance to Hinata. He was definitely a better choice, so hopeful, so full of potential. Komaeda knew he was going to crush Hinata by telling him this. It had been the other boy's dream for years to be accepted into Hope's Peak. Sure, Komaeda himself admired the academy, but to actually go there…? No, Hinata deserved this, not him. He would kill to see the elation of the brunette's face light up like a chandelier upon being accepted. Ah… fate was so cruel to him.

"Ko… maeda…" Hinata quivered, looking at the ground. Komaeda knew he was upset. He wanted to rip up the acceptance letter and throw it out if it meant Hinata couldn't go. It hurt him just as much to see Hinata like this. "I'm sorry, Hi-"

In a flash, Hinata had his arms around him, squeezing him tight as can be. Komaeda wheezed as he was winded by the surprise hug. Hinata was still shaking, and Komaeda reluctantly turned to see his face…

Except Hinata wasn't upset, in the slightest. He had the largest grin Komaeda had ever seen. "Hinata-kun… ?" He whispered through the tight grip around him.

"I can't believe it… I can't friggin believe it… Komaeda! You! Attending Hope's Peak! This is amazing!" He shouted while squealing in delight. This was not what Komaeda expected, but was definitely better.

"So… this is okay, Hinata-kun…?" He gingerly asked.

"Okay? This is incredible! Super High School Level Luck. Hah! I'm so happy for you, Komaeda!" Hinata laughed back. Komeda smiled politely. "I don't think I deserve this, Hinata-kun… I don't know if I'll go…"

Hinata stopped laughing. "Are you crazy, Komaeda? You have to go! Please! This is incredibly lucky!"

"But I don't need this… I want you to go, Hinata-kun."

Hinata paused, and looked behind him at the poster. His smile faded a tad, but enough for Komaeda to notice. "I… I guess I won't be going to Hope's Peak, Komaeda…"

The white-haired boy nodded sadly. This was more along the lines of what he was expecting.

"But that's why you have to go!"

"What…?"

"Please, Komaeda, you have to tell me everything. If I can't enjoy it, well… I want you to!"

Komaeda looked bewildered. Was Hinata really happy for him? Did Hinata think that he deserved to go? Hinata hugged him tightly again without warning. "Promise me, Komaeda? Promise me you'll go?"

"...if that's what you want, then… of course, Hinata-kun. I promise." He sighed. Hinata was more amazing than Komaeda had thought.


	9. Chapter 9

It was deja vu all over again, but without warning this time. Hinata hadn't seen Komaeda in a good solid month, but this time he hadn't gone on vacation or anything. He was simply… gone.

"C'mon, Komaeda… don't make me worried like this…" He sat in the treehouse, constantly checking the time on his phone, which he had just gotten recently for his brithday. If only he could call or text Komaeda… but he knew the other boy didn't have a phone.

He scowled as the hours went by, and peeked over the window's edge, careful not to cut himself on the window edge that used to be covered safely by the reinforcements before Komaeda accidentally ripped it off. He peered into the city beyond the fence outside the tree fort's window, looking up and down the streets for Komaeda. "Come on, not again…" He checked the time once more out of nervous habit.

It was late at night when Komaeda entered the fort. Hinata had given up sentry duty and was destressing through use of the games in his phone.

"Hup-" Hinata sprung upwards, recognizing the sound of Komaeda lifting himself up, and bolted to the window. Without a doubt, it was him. Hinata was relieved for the most part, but inquired with concern about the abundant bruises and cuts lining Komaeda's arms and face.

"Oh, these…? Ahah… I have quite the story for you, Hinata-kun…" Komaeda hesitantly told Hinata about what had happened.

Hinata was downright horrified. "How could something like that happen to you? I had no idea!"

Komaeda only laughed. "Yeah, my luck takes some odd turns certainly, but being kidnapped was definitely far from what I had imagined."

Hinata grit his teeth. "You seem pretty calm about it…"

"Well yeah, now that it's all over."

The other boy scooted closer. "So, tell me what happened after they kidnapped you! How did you escape?"

"Haha… I didn't 'escape', per se. They let me go. You see... they kept me secured in a lone room, and only came in to injure me further… hahahah…"

Hinata only stared in shock. This is not some small laughing matter, Komaeda-!

But they eventually realized there was no one who would pay the ransom. No one would be coming to save me. I was useless to them, so they tossed me in a garbage crate until the police managed to find me. I don't know how long it was in that crate… could have been hours, or days…"

He looked up to see Hinata's expression of terror. "Ah, don't worry about me, Hinata-kun. I'm not worth worrying about-"

Hinata had abruptly hugged him again. "Komaeda… don't you ever let that happen again, okay? I want to make sure you're safe."

"But why, Hinata-kun…?"

"You're the most important person in my whole life, Komaeda."

Most important…? Him…? No, Komaeda thought he must have heard wrong. Definitely. There was some sort of emotion welling up inside him, but he didn't know what to think about it. He decided to ignore it.

"Oh, and another thing. Check it out, Hinata-kun. I found this in the dumpster I was in."

"...Oh?" Hinata looked up, and saw a small slip of paper in Komaeda's grip. "What is it?"

"Heh, it's just an unclaimed lottery ticket. Probably useless."

Hinata smiled at the little piece of paper. "Hah, maybe it's the winning one for millions, can you imagine?"

Komaeda grinned. "Yeah, if only… oh, Hinata-kun, I think I have to go." Hinata frowned. He wanted to spend more time with Komaeda after all that worry. But he didn't have a say in the matter after all.

"Wait, Komaeda…"

"Oh? Yes, Hinata-kun?"

"About the 'Hinata-kun' thing, well… I was thinking.. if you wanted to call me Hajime, you can…" He blushed slightly, unsure of Komaeda's reaction.

"That sounds… lovely. I think I will. But two things. One, you can call me Nagito too." Hinata smiled at the sound of that. He silently mouthed 'Nagito' just to get a feel of the name.

"Seems good to me. What's the second thing?"

Without any sign of warning, Komaeda narrowed in on Hinata, and stole himself a kiss. Hinata breathed, and smiled at the tingly feeling of the kiss.

"That's all. I suppose I'll see you later… Hajime-kun." He grinned, before popping out the window.

"You too… Nagito."


	10. Chapter 10

"Good morning, Hajime." Hinata's parents greeted him.

"Hi, dad." Hinata climbed down the stairs to get ready for today's round of school. He was so glad grade 9 was almost over…

His dad sat in the living room watching the news calmly while Hinata packed up his supplies for school. 14 year old finds lottery ticket, rakes in a million dollars blared the television. His dad laughed. "Now that's something…"

Hinata wasn't paying much attention to the news, as he only had a couple minutes before he needed to be out the door. He said farewell to his parents, and closed the door.

"Ah, good morning, Hina- I mean, Hajime-kun!" A certain boy with fluffy white hair waved at him. "Heh, just Hajime is fine… Nagito." Hinata smiled warmly. The former giggled at the sound of his first name.

"I have something to show you, Hajime! You won't believe it!" he cheered, reaching for his pocket.

Hinata went wide-eyed. "It's not anything about Hope's Peak, right? Are you still going? Please tell me you are…"

"No worries, of course I am…" Komaeda froze, thinking for a second. "Wait, Hope's… Peak… "

"Yeah, thank goodness. You scared me there. So, what is it?" Hinata inquired further.

"You know know, Hina- Hajime… nevermind. I'll… show you later."

Hinata tilted his head to the side in confusion and gave Komaeda a strange look. "Well… okay, if you say so. I guess I can wait. I have to catch the bus soon anyways. I guess I'll talk to you after school, okay… Nagito?" Hinata loved the way the name felt, just to say. It seemed so right.

"Of course. Have a good day, Hajime."

As Komaeda watched Hinata run off around the corner, he turned around, and approached Hinata's home, and promptly knocked on the door. Hinata's mother answered.

"Oh hello, you must be Hajime's friend, Komaeda."

"That's right… hey, can I ask you something?"

"Of course, dear."

"Haji- I mean, Hinata-kun loves Hope's Peak Academy, right?"

"Heheh… he always has. He always goes on about that school… I feel bad for him, I don't think he'll ever get to go at this rate…"

"Well… I was wondering if… there's something I could do to help. But you can't tell Hinata-kun I did it."

Hinata's mother looked perplexed at the young boy. "Like what?"

Komaeda looked her square in the eyes, and smiled. "Have you heard of… the Hope's Peak Reserve Department?"

"We have… but it's incredibly expensive for entry… I don't think we could afford it for him, so it doesn't present itself as an option."

Komaeda stretched his hands and laughed, as he reached into his pocket once again. "That's rather unfortunate…" His smile grew wider, as he took out a slip of paper.


	11. Chapter 11

Komaeda was expecting him, and was already in the tree, watching the fresh green leaves shudder in the warm May air. So frankly, he wasn't in the least surprised when he heard to back door slam, and watched the other boy zip up the fort like a rocket.

"Nagitooooo!" Hinata shouted, and Komaeda acted startled.

"Calm yourself, Hajime." he laughed, "What is it?"

"You won't believe it! My parents just told me I've been accepted to the Hope's Peak Reserve Department! Aaaahahaha!" He squeezed Komaeda tighter than the latter thought possible. He considered himself lucky not to have any broken ribs.

"That's unbelievable, Hajime!" He feigned surprise, "Who would have thought?"

"Just a few weeks ago they said it was too expensive… I guess they were trying to surprise me, hahah!"

Komaeda sighed happily. So they did keep their promise.

"And you know what that means?"

"What does that mean, Hajime?"

"Both me and the best person in the world get to go to Hope's Peak! This is more than I could ever ask for!"

"Who's the best person in the world…?"

"You of course, Nagito!"

"Oh my, what a title." He giggled. There was nothing he loved seeing better than Hinata's face covered in the largest smile he could muster. Said boy was running around the small tree fort room, ecstatic. Komaeda took it all in, it was definitely a sight to behold. So much hope…

"Both of us! Together! Ahaha!" Hinata continued to fanboy by the old poster, and wiped around. He charged forward and scooped Komaeda off the ground much to the latter's startlement. He dragged him in close and they shared a deep, long kiss. When they separated, Komaeda grinned with elation. "I can't wait to go with you, Hajime."

"Of course! We walk into Hope's Peak's gates, together!"

"I wouldn't want it any other way."

Komaeda watched as the other boy ranted on about the school. The academy needed Hinata, Komaeda knew. There wasn't a brighter source of hope in the world.

And maybe it was because of that hope… maybe that's why Komaeda felt so drawn to him. Maybe… maybe that's why he loved Hinata.


	12. Chapter 12

Hinata looked up from the textbook, and stared out the window of his bedroom at the old tree fort. Not that there was anyone in it. He sighed. He and Komaeda were both so busy with mountains of work from the high-class, prestigious school, that neither had much time anymore to see each other.

He turned back to the long list of algebra questions. "I miss Nagito…" He muttered out loud, to no one in particular. The tree shook in the night's harsh gales, causing more red-orange leaves to come fluttering to the earth. One certain leaf sailed through the window's crack, and landed silently on the math textbook. He knew he had to up his studies if he wanted to stay in Hope's Peak, even if it was just the reserve department.

The first day, Komaeda and Hinata had strolled in together. They were both ecstatic and pumped with adrenaline. Things got unfortunate as the reserve department happened to be in a building outside the actual school, so they were separated promptly, much to either's dismay. They attempted to take time to hang out initially, but as time carried on and so did the workload, it was becoming increasingly difficult. Once again, Hinata had no friends in his new school besides Komaeda. He turned out to the treefort again, still noticing it's emptiness. When would he get to see Komaeda again, he'd never know… until a small pebble bounced off the window with a ping! Hinata, alert and puzzled, opened the window and peered outside. A small stick thrown from below poked him in the face. He stared downwards.

"Aha! I got you with my battering ram, Hajime!" Hinata grinned warmly, feeling his energy return after all that math. "Nagito! What are you doing here?"

Komaeda blushed and looked off to the side. "I guess… I sort of missed you, Hajime."

"As did I, haha. I want to come out and see you, but I've got so much work…"

Komaeda nodded understandingly. "Yes, the same applies to me…" He stated with a frown. "What about tomorrow?"

Hinata blinked. "That actually should be fine."

"Fantastic! I look forward to it… goodnight, Hajime."

"Goodnight, Nagito…"

He waved goodbye to the other boy, and gently closed the window. That night, Hinata dreamed of being nine years old again, and playing in the backyard with Komaeda. He smiled at the pleasant thoughts, and slept deeply through the night.


	13. Chapter 13

A single shout jolted it's way through the cracking in the raging flurry of sounds of danger, a shout that shattered Hinata's daze of utter confusion in the midst of the chaos. Various people up and down the city streets screamed in horror, sirens blared, signalling the approaching fire trucks, and the inferno before him and Komaeda roared like a crazed bear.

"You two, hurry! Run!" Hinata was shaken from behind by his terrified mother, who began dragging him and Komaeda away from the scorching tree fort. Both of them alike were frozen on the spot, rendered useless as all they could do was fruitlessly watch as their beloved tree house went up in merciless scarlet flames.

When Hinata slowly regained his senses, he did as instructed and ran, taking Komaeda's hand before doing so. A flaming barrage of dry wood tumbled from the fort and crushed the ground they were previously standing on prior to them taking action. Hinata swore loudly to himself.

The pair remained in the front yard as firefighters chugged past them like a determined herd of charging rhinos. Hinata's eyes flew to Komaeda, and looked him over with extensive care and concern.

"You're alright, right? You're not hurt, Nagito? Were you burned at all?" Hinata panted from their panicked run.

"I'm fine, Hajime…" He whispered. In any situation, even one as dire as this, Komaeda could sound calm regardless of what was going on, if baffled and out of breath.

Hinata grit his teeth. "No, you're not, look at your hand. It's scratched and bleeding, Nagito…" he huffed with anger and distinct annoyance. How could he let this happen to Komaeda?

"It's just a minor scrape, what about you, Hajime… oh no, your arm is burned!" Komaeda gasped, taking Hinata's arm softly. Hinata winced at the touch.

"It's fine…" Hinata muttered dismissively, before flinching from Komaeda's cold fingers on the burnt skin.

"It's not, Hajime… I'm so, so sorry… this is my fault…"

"Shut it, Nagito, it was my fault, why the hell would I suggest trying to make s'mores anyways… stupid, stupid…"

"Because it would have been fine if it wasn't for my luck, Hajime! What are the chances of a normally sturdy tree branch just happening to fall, right on top of the fire, but still be connected to the tree to ignite the whole thing? This is not a thing that just happens, Hajime. I did this, please don't blame yourself!"

"Your luck, right I forgot, damn…" Hinata growled with resentment at the whole thing.

The roasting tree was finally put out, and Komaeda coughed with sharp pain on the lingering smoke. "... Hajime, I wouldn't blame you if…"

Hinata sighed, and looked over to the other boy. "If what, Nagito?"

"If because of my luck… you didn't want to hang out with me anymore. I don't know why you do to begin with, really… "

Hinata grumbled, and swiftly took hold of Komaeda's shoulders. "Nagito."

"...Yes?"

Hinata brought his eyes to level with Komaeda's and stared deeply into the dull silver irises before him. "That's insulting that you'd think that. You'd done so much for me, that there's no way I could ever abandon you. I'll be here for you Nagito, all the way till the day you pass away, I promise."

Komaeda chuckled sadly. "Lucky for you, that won't be that long, haha…"

A wave of disdain washed through Hinata's body, causing him to shake with utter discomfort. "Nagito, please… don't."

"But Haj-"

"Just don't."

"...Mm."

They sat for awhile in silence, watching the firefighters move out and leave after questioning the pair and Hinata's parents. The pair were told strictly to avoid the backyard while the smoke clears out, but a handful of hours later they snuck in.

The fort was barely recognizable. There were only a few wood boards remaining in the tree, most of which were heavily burnt and decayed. Komaeda watched with puzzlement as Hinata lifted himself into the remains of the tree. Everything within it remaining was washed over with a depressing black and gray. Hinata took something from a pile of ash, which was a heavily scorched piece of paper. It was hard to make out, but he realized it was the remnants of the poster of Hope's Peak. Hinata wheezed with sorrow, looking back to the ground at the boy watching him curiously, whose hair and grey eyes blended easily with the ashen remains on the ground. He leapt back down, leaving the poster where it was.

They scanned the rest of the ashes, unable to find any of their old belongings in the rubble. The way the burnt-black tree branches jagged this way and that troubled Hinata, as it looked as if it was almost the skeletal remains of their special tree fort. Finally after giving in, Komaeda spoke up.

"Hey, Hajime?"

"Hrm?"

"The thing you had said… did you mean it?"

"What thing…?" Hinata sighed for about the fiftieth time today.

"You know… where you said you'd always stay with me?"

Hinata turned around and faced Komaeda with an adamant expression. "Of course, Nagito. I wouldn't joke about that."

"Until one of us dies?"

"Exactly."

Komaeda played with his hands, twiddling his thumbs in thought. "So what you're saying…" He muttered deep in thought… "Is a marriage proposal!" he giggled.

"Pfffffff- aaahahahaha!" Hinata didn't think it was possible to make him laugh this much in a situation like this, at the lifeless husk of a beloved childhood memory that literally went up in flames, but this was Komaeda. The pair of them snickered and laughed for a solid few minutes, amazed at how much better they already felt.

"Eheheh… oh god, Nagito..." Hinata chuckled, "You're hilarious, but… although I'm sure we're not getting married right now, heh, there's one thing I do know…"

"Hehe… what would that be?"

Hinata swooped Komaeda in for a sudden surprise kiss, taking Komaeda completely off guard. "That I love you, Nagito." he finished.

"Ha… h-hajime… you…?" Komaeda blushed profusely, unsure how to respond.

"You heard me." Hinata offered a reassuring smile.

All at once, all the feelings about Hinata that Komaeda attempted to ignore before flooded through his mind like a tidal wave through a shattered dam. "W...well I'm sorry, Hajime, but… I-I love you too!" he stuttered shakily and awkwardly.

Hinata smirked. "Why are you sorry about that?"

"B...because I-I could never… never deserve…"

"Nah, Nagito. You've got that wrong."

Komaeda looked around with disdain. "But Hajime, our tree fort-"

"It sucks, yes, but I don't need the tree fort to be happy, Nagito."

"Eh…?"

"You're all I need to be happy."

The pair closed in for another kiss, this one longer and more soothing than the first. They pulled apart sharing a grin. The pair smiled together, standing tall in the ashen ruins of their closest shared memories, knowing as long as they had one another, there will always be more memories to make, together.


	14. Chapter 14

He sat still in the dust, watching his own wispy white hair flow in the wind, even whiter and dead than it had been so many years ago. He didn't really care that dust was getting all over him. Komaeda just wanted to watch the remaining ashes sift around.

"Do you care to supply me with a reason of why you brought me to this place yet?" The voice from behind him caught Komaeda off guard, and he jumped a little, not really all that much from it being unexpected, but rather the sound of the voice alone always put him on edge. It sounded so warmly familiar, yet so fiercely rimmed with a dark sense of apathy, that sent a chill down his spine.

"I don't know you, and I don't know why we are here. Frankly, this whole concept of coming here with you… bores me." The voice droned on. Komaeda hated that voice. It sent his emotions in a flurry of disgust and despair, and at the same time false happiness. He knew it was false, because that underlying tone reminded him so much of Hinata… it made his heart race. But it wasn't Hinata. It was a tainted, cruel voice, and Komaeda wished he'd never have to hear it again.

Komaeda dusted off the burnt tree stump. It appeared they had cut down the burnt old tree. Bits of planks with poorly-drilled nails stuck out of them.

"Whoever had crafted this wooden structure, they are certainly a failure. This is boring garbage to me." The merciless dark voice spoke up again.

"No… I think it's a perfect craftsmanship job, actually." Komaeda finally spoke up.

"The structure that was here…"

"It was a tree fort."

"That childish, sloppily-crafted tree fort… it was special to you."

Komaeda looked back down to the ashes. "You could say that, yes."

The darkened person behind him huffed, and brushed his long, twisted black locks of hair away from his eyes. "As if that means anything to me. This is immensely boring, and I wish not to waste my time here any further. Tell me, why did you bring me here?"

"This tree was important to me, and now it's gone. And it was my fault, you know."

"This is an irrelevant fact."

Komaeda turned his head downwards. Locks of cloudy white hair tumbled around his face, and the young man behind him could not see his expression. It wasn't as though there was much of an expression anyways, only pain.

"You know… you were important to me too. More… than anything I've ever seen in my whole life. And it's my fault you're gone as well… and I'll never see you again… just my luck."

"Ridiculous. I don't know you. And I have yet to leave, although doing so seems significantly tempting-"

"I… wasn't talking to you."

The dark figure behind Komaeda glared down towards him, studying the other teenager. His face was down, but he could have sworn he saw something fall from his face. A teardrop? Ridiculous. The person before him was getting emotional for some reason. What garbage.

"I don't believe I understand what you imply."

Komaeda closed his eyes, allowing the wind to whistle through his hair again while he dropped the poster back in the ashes. He watched the wind carry the scrap of paper along the fence walls surrounding the ashen backyard.

"You wouldn't... Kamukura-san."


End file.
